let's share my umbrella
by dawicca
Summary: all i want to do is share her pain and make it more bearable. she at least deserves that much.
1. Chapter 1

Why?

WHY?

Here i lie on my bed. I just saw sayori hang herself. I was her best friend. She cared more about me than anything else in the world. I told her i loved her. I do love her. That didn't stop her though. I don't understand. She isn't just a game anymore. Salvato should have known that when he made me love her. I can't lie here and stare at the ceiling. I have to find a way to save her. I sit up and look at my bedroom door. Beyond that door, is my computer with an adorable ball of extinguished sunshine hanging within it. I go to my computer.

There she hangs. Her beautiful blue eyes faded almost to a steel grey. Her neck and fingers bloodied. A struggle. She did it wrong. She accidentally strangled herself. That just makes it worse.

I reach for my mouse and the game restarts. It's glitchy, though.

I don't know what to do. Sayori's scene starts. What appears though is a sayori torn into bits of pixels.

"Sayori? You can't leave me." the bits of pixels shift around the screen as her ruined dialogue comes up, slowly.

"Come on, sayori. I love you. I don't believe you left me willingly. Come back to me."

"Asdhjaoprigaoerhfl;asdfjasdlfk;"

I lean forward, almost subconsciously. That wasn't a dialogue box. I heard that. The bits of pixels look like they are condensing.

"You have to try harder than that. I know you, sayori. You have enough fight in you to do this."

At this point, i don't know if i am just blindly reaching for anything that i think could bring sayori to me. Maybe i am losing it, but i swear she is responding to my encouragement.

"rYa!5?"

Holy shit. She can definitely hear me. I can't find my breathe. Alright.

"That's right, beautiful. Come on, baby girl. I know you can do it."

The pixels merged together and returned to the shape of sayori. But they weren't in a position that i had ever seen before. That isn't her sprite. She appears to have become animated. I can't see her face. She doesn't have her details. She is just a golden silhouette.

"Sayori? Can you still hear me? Are you alright?"

*THUD*

My monitor just shook.

*THUD*

The silhouette is banging on the screen. She's trying to escape!

"Come on, sayori! Let's be together!"

"I'M COMING, RYALS!"

She pulls her fist back one more time. My monitor is emitting a golden glow that is nearly blinding at this point.

Ironic. She always was described as a ball of sunshine. As i finished that thought, her fist collided with the screen one more time, in that same moment, the golden glow became blinding. All i can see is her fist. It didn't stop at the screen this time. Here i sit. Her little fist is passing through the screen with the rest of her following it.

If she wasn't about to punch my face, i would say she looked like an angel descending from a heaven. Who am i kidding. She will be sorry. She will probably nurse me until i wake up when she gets here and realizes she knocked me out with one punch.

Then it all went dark.

My head hurts, there's going to be a headache waiting for me when i open my eyes. I know it. I'm not alone. There's someone stroking my head. And my head is on something soft and warm. This just gets better and better. Guess i'd better open my eyes, now. Great. The golden glow is gone.

As i open my eyes more, i am greeted with something wonderful that i had come to the conclusion i would only be able to see up close in my wildest dreams. Sayori's beautiful face and blue eyes. There are tears in the corners of her eyes. I hope she's crying because she's happy to be here and not because she punched me in the face.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" she beamed at me as a tear fell and landed on my cheek. I can't hold it in. I start crying here in sayori's lap. I take her hands in mine and hold them. Warm flesh and blood hands. Warm, soft thighs under my head.

I let go of her little hands and stand up, then i pick her up in my arms bridal style and carry her to my couch and just sit there and hold her for a while. "I wanted to save you so badly. In the end, i still couldn't't save you." I meet the gaze of her deep blue eyes and hold it.

"Ryals. Don't look at it that way. I never would have found the strength without you. You gave me a reason to live." at that, we both start crying. She now clings to me just as strongly as i cling to her as we let our love and longing and hope and even some despair flood out of us in the form or tears.

"Sayori. I want you to know that no matter what i love you. I struggle with depression, too. I want you to know that from now until the end, i will stand by you and i will lend you the umbrella that i hide from my rain clouds under, so you can hide from yours with it."

this just made both of us cry even more. We held each other as though our very lives depended on it.

After another while, i started stroking her hair. Her red golden hair was as soft and smooth as silk as i ran my hands across it. Even now, her face stained by tears. Her body trembling in my arms. Her hair a wreck from putting her head in my chest. She still looks like the most beautiful angel that i have ever seen. I love her.

"Sayori. I know you love to eat. It was almost dinner time when you joined me in this world. I am sure it is time for me to show you your first real meal." she pulls her face from my chest and beams at me through her tears, complete with a smile that could rival the most perfect spring morning,

"i would like that."


	2. Chapter 2

As i stand, she clings desperately to me for fear of falling, then i turn around and gently lie her on the couch and start off to the kitchen. It didn't take very long though for me to hear little footsteps following closely behind me and when i walked through the kitchen door i knew i wasn't hearing things, because i heard the swinging door creak a second time, signaling sayori's presence.

"Well, if you want to be in here, you might as well cook with me. I think that we are going to have shepherd's pie, so you get to peel and slice the potatoes for me. Is that alright?" i say as i move toward the potatoe box to grab her materials for her. She nods and blushes lightly when i put the chef's knife in her hand.

"Do you have anything a little lighter? this one is super heavy." she asks quietly as she hangs her knife arm by her side. I guess it could fatigue her after a while. I go back to the drawer and trade her the chef's knife for a paring knife. It should be just as effective for slicing potatoes. I collect the necessary ingredients from my pantry and start combining them until i come up with a thick soup to cook until the hamburger is browned.

As i start to work on the hamburger, i can hear sayori humming a cute little tune while she slices the potatoes and can't help but enjoy it. I look over my shoulder and see a smile on her face that crushes any that i saw in the game. She looks truly happy and that makes me happy. After a while, she calls me and says, "Ryals! The potatoes are done, what do you want me to do now?" i dug around in the cabinet under the stove for a minute until i produced a black enamel dutch oven.

"I want you to cover the bottom of this pot with one layer of potato slices. This gets fun soon." she takes the pot and frollicks back over to the prep table and starts arranging potato slices in the pot as i drain the hamburger grease and dump the hamburger into the soup and mix it up. "Now it gets good." i say mostly to myself as i turn the oven to 350 and grab the shredded cheddar out of the fridge.

"Alright. How it works is a layer of potatos goes in and then a thin layer of this mixture goes in, then a layer of cheese goes on top of that and you do that until you run out of ingredients. Do you want to do it?" she looks like she is trying to make sure she remembers all of the steps and then she nods and beams at me with a determined look on her face. "I'll do it!" she states as she takes my mixture and the cheese from me and turns around.

I take one of the bar stools and have a seat while she works. I don't want her to get lonely. I know i always get lonely when i'm cooking, but its so much nicer to cook when you have a partner to do it with. Everything is better when you have a partner to do it with you. That human companionship makes a massive difference in life. She's so concentrated. Her tongue is sticking out a little. She is just too cute. The game, honestly did not do her justice. She is the cutest girl ever. As she finished, she looked to me for confirmation and i nod to her as i take the pot, put the lid on it and place it in the oven for a half hour.

I get down off of my bar stool and sit in one of the normal chairs like her. I lean back and put my feet up on the table, "let's stay in here and talk while we wait for dinner to be done." i had assumed that this would be the case from the start, but i have to say i was a little impressed. I'm not a great conversationalist, so i am glad that she can talk and talk and talk without me having to ever start a topic on my own.

She talked about how pretty the sky is and how warm it is in here instead of the constant cold in the game and how good the food smells and why anyone would make a knife as big as the one i handed her earlier and how cool the dutch oven looked. She has only been in this world for a couple of hours and she can still talk forever. I have to say that it is a skill i have always envied. I wish i could keep a conversation going forever like that.

The oven goes off as she is starting to really get into her confusion about why anyone would make such a heavy knife and she reaches into the oven to get the pot. Before i even think about it, i grab her wrist before it reaches the pot. "You can't do that out here in the real world, sayori." she looks confused for a second, so i elaborate. "It is hot. If you touch it, it will burn your skin off." her eyes get huge for a second and then speaks again, barely more than a whisper,

"Really?" she asks with fear in her voice and i nod as i grab some mitts and take the pot to the dining room. When i sit the pot down on the table, i show her the mitts and say, "these are what we use to grab hot things. They keep your hands safe from the heat for a short time." she nods as we sit down together to have dinner. As i remove the top of the pot and the steam and aroma escape out into the room, sayori's eyes go wide and her face splits with a huge grin as i put some on her plate.


	3. Chapter 3

as i watch sayori raise her first bite of real food to her mouth, i feel like someone punched me in the face hard enough to knock my chair backwards and then the floor caved in. at least that's what it feels like. I definitely got hit in the face. I am definitely falling right now, but i have been falling for too long to have just gone through the floor on the bottom level of the house. I look around my as i fall and don't see much. It's bright here, but there isn't really anything around me. My chair is gone as well. Still falling. Am i dead? Is this what the journey to the end feels like? My thoughts are interrupted as i land in a desk chair? It only gets weirder from there on. There are two copies of me across the table in front of my chair, which appears to be an ornate conference room table, and another copy of me at the head of the table. I don't know what i've gotten myself into, but i think ill just sit here quietly until this makes sense.


	4. Chapter 4

I am a short man with strawberry blond hair and a moustache, I am the manifestation of the author. I sit at the head of a long wood table in a white room. The table has seats for four other men. I check my watch to see that my guests are running late. They should have been here by now. The author should bring them to me any second.

Then shortly after, they trickle in one by one. First came monika's version. He isn't in this room, but i can feel that the lucky bastard that got the harem just arrived in the other room. Sayori's version arrived. Then natsuki's version. Then, finally, yuri's version arrived to join us here in this conference room built for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you're finally all here. Would any of you like coffee or sweet tea? Dr pepper? Maybe a burger?" i ask as i gesture to the far wall and a well stocked buffet materializes against the wall. All of them go to the buffet and grab some food. I took the all away before they got to eat after all. Myself, i just spawned my food in front of me. I got a double cheeseburger and a dr pepper and fries. As my counterparts start returning to the table, i start my speech that the author prepared for me. "I am sure that each of you have noticed by now, that we all bear the same appearance. This is because we're all born from the same place. I am the interim between you and our creator and he has appointed me to explain to all of you just how you came to be and how each of you managed to end up with your respective dokis. Our creator played doki doki literature club long ago, but he love them all so much that he could not choose one of them. This nagged at his conscience for a long time until he decided to create with his own two hands four worlds. Each of them dedicated to one doki's happiness. In each world, he inserted a fragment of his personality that would best suit a particular doki. That's right. You aren't really identical. You just appear to be identical. For some of you, things like sarcasm and a hateful sense of humor were removed. For others, athleticism or social skill may have been enhanced. Each of you were crafted for your doki, because the author wanted more than anything to make each girl happy by giving each of them their ideal partner to forever. After our business is done here, i will return you to your respective realities. Your dokis don't even know that you are gone,because i have halted time. This room is beyond the physics of your worlds. Do any of you have any questions?"

The one from monika's world has a question. Of course he does. "Will the doki's ever leave us?" i can't help but smile at that question. It is a good question. "No. they will never leave you. After all, you were designed to make them happy." it's true. Even if they somehow became warped enough to try to harm their dokis, the author would probably correct the matter. The one from natsuki's world asks, "what makes you different from us?" i nod and consider that for a moment. "Unlike you, i am a complete copy of the author. I possess his personality in its entirety. I also have the power to travel between your worlds if i so choose and act on the author's behalf to maintain balance in the worlds. I am here to enforce his will." he nods and sits down. "Anyone else?" they all shake their heads. The one from yuri's world speaks up though, "will yuri ever cut herself deep enough to cause her death?" he asks with fear in his eyes. I grimace, the very prospect of it hurts me. I know it hurts him to think about it. "No. the author would never allow it. I would never allow it. Rest assured, you can all be killed. You will not age, but you can still die through accidents, however i exist to make sure that doesn't happen. If she ever loses enough blood to endanger her life, i will be there and i will heal same goes for sayori. I am sure that you're worried about her trying to suicide again. i won't allow that either." i assure them and myself. No one could be better for this job than me. I was made for this job. "Alright is there anything else?" sayori's version looks more relaxed now. No more questions. "Alright then i'll send you all back home. Love your doki's with all of your heart." those were my last words as i waved my hand at them and one by one they returned to their lovers. "Our mission is done, dawicca. We have given them all happy endings." he said, seemingly to himself as he stared off into the distance. He turned to the wall behind his chair and put his hand on it. Starting from his hand print, the white on the wall was eaten away little by little until nothing remained but a black wooden door with a cast iron handle. He walked through to see the last loose end. I sit down in my recliner in front of the fireplace and look over at the version who went into ddlc and got to have all the girls. When he notices me, he looks like he has seen a ghost. He tries to get up, but can't. "Calm down. I'm you, you dumbass." he settles down for a moment and strings together a sentence, "where are the girls?" the obvious question. At least i don't like to beat around the bush. "They are fine. Time is at a standstill in your world. You are here, so i can explain to you how you got into a video game." he looks at me with a very inquisitive expression and relaxes into his seat. "I've been wondering about that." i can't help but smile. I would probably be wondering myself if i didn't already know. "A man has written our fate, if you will. He fell in love with the girls of doki doki literature club so much so, that he had to find a way to give them a happy ending. He created your world with you in it. I am sure that you have figured out by now that we look alike. That is because we are both imitations of him. He created you to make them all happy. He also had a fantasy of having a harem with them, but i blame highschool dxd for that. In any case, he made you to keep them all happy forever. He created me to make sure that happens." he looks to be deep in thought as he processes this information and after a while he nods.

"He made me with two purposes. To give all of ddlc a happy ending...and to live out his fantasy of a ddlc harem?"

"That is correct."

"This guy is the most benevolent god ever. What do you mean by you're here to make sure that happens?"

"Basically, i am his liaison. He made me near omnipotent and tasked me with making sure that they get their happy ending. I make sure nobody dies in an incident and i make sure you never harm them and they never harm each other...much. If that's all, i can send you back to your nest between monika and yuri, whenever you're ready." at this he gets excited

"Could you please send me back?"

"Alright. Remember, though. If you ever harm any of them, i have to come kick your ass. Have fun with your harem, you lucky bastard." with that, i send him away and then the room around me dissolves. I spawn myself into a forest in the world that monika's version came from and then i spawn my camping bag. "I might as well enjoy myself, while i wait for them to fuck up."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything went black. And i'm back in the dining room again. Well...it all makes sense now. My thoughts are interrupted as i hear sayori squeal. "Owowowow! It burned my tongue!"

she whined as she stuck her tongue out and tried to inspect it. She couldn't really see it, of course, but it was still an adorable attempt. I lean over and have a look. No burn mark. No extra red.

"Looks like it was just an owie. You should still be able to taste dinner. Want me to kiss it?" looks down and blushes, then nods. I kissed her tongue. Nothing more to it. "I have to say that i don't think i have ever kissed someone's tongue before." i say to sayori and she blushes a bit more and giggles as she takes a second try to eat her dinner.

This time, she blew on it first and had some without she got it in her mouth, her eyes lit up and she beamed at me, "that's so good, Ryals! I could eat this every day."

i smile at her praise, though she would probably love anything to eat. Ddlc says that she is ravenous, after all. She can't possibly be as bad as the game implied though. If she is, i won't have to put up any leftovers tonight, though. As we eat dinner, we talk about this and that. The experience of burning her tongue for the first time.(i would have rather her gone without that one for a while)

The experience of cooking with someone. Apparently it was a nice change for her as well. We discussed the weird golden aura that saturated the space when she escaped. Neither one of us could come up with a reason for the color gold aside from the fact that she is described as a ball of sunshine.

What it felt like to punch her way into my world. She said from her side, it looked like a window. She asked about my life after a while, but i told her we would discuss it later. Tonight is about her. We talked about how she felt right after arriving. Her answer was pretty much as expected. She said she felt disoriented and tired.

Her only concern upon arriving was to be with me. I'm a softie, so that really made me feel special. It really is a special opportunity after all. I am the only one who gets to hold her. I am the only one who even knows she is real. It isn't everyday that a miracle happens and sayori's presence at this table is definitely a miracle...for me, at least.

After she had her fill, i was impressed, but she still failed to eat all of it. I ate a little less than ⅓ of the pot and she ate about a third. Way more than i expected from a girl her size, but still doesn't quite meet the hype of ddlc. In any case, there is enough left for a snack or a lunch tomorrow. I gaze over at her in a way that is probably really creepy, but i don't care because she is adorable.

She is leaning back against the chair with her arms and legs outstretched as she moans about her full tummy. "You're just too cute." i say quietly as i watch her stretch and she blushes and slowly opens her eyes and smiles before eventually breaking back down into a reasonable size. She then gets up and walks over to me and wraps her arms around me as she nuzzles into my neck.

"What do you want to to for the rest of the night?"


End file.
